Crysalis 2
by THe Storm Bringer
Summary: When Kramer's Superior asks Pat about Kramer's Obsession with the secret She and Neal share, Pat Plat a card No one expected.
1. Chapter 1

Crysalis 2

Pat Riley finally comes to a choice about a secret she and Neal share, When a superior of Kramer's, comes to her asking about that secret, She has to play a card that no one expects.

"Chapter One"

The Sun shone upon the, green grass of the Park. Pat Riley sat there in the grass, under a huge oak the sun was warm upon her skin and she looked at the man who came up to her. This older man looked at her with respect instead of disdain. He was truly just curious. Pat sensed this about him though she was careful to watch him

"What do you know about The Crysalis Project?"

"It's something so terrible that the Texas Department of Corrections, tore down a juvenile detention center crushed the bricks and concrete to dust, and burned the land. They arrested the entire staff and, buried the records so deep that the center of the earth was starting up through the hole. Then they executed the same said staff after some body smuggled out a manuscript for a book about Pride Moore. I investigated as far as I could, But all I managed to find was a list of numbers with two dates beside each one. But I wasn't able to get far. The bodies were cremated and the ashes lost. There was nothing to find and only one number had a single date beside it. if there was a twelfth, and they were able to survive, they could be any where. But that's a big IF."  
Franlkin, looked at Pat's Ice blue eyes. There was something he couldn't understand About why this mattered to Kramer so much. What made this supposed survivor, so important?

"Kramer had said Neal Caffrey knew about who the twelfth victim was where they were to be found."

"Does Kramer, believe in the Tooth Fairy too?"

Pat met his gaze with a playful gleem in her icey eyes. The sun seemed to enhance this light and Franklin knew he was in the presence of some one far different from himself. Pat stood and stretched.

"There is no twelfth survivor There was no proof of it But. I never got very far as I said Captain Walker really seemed angry about my looking into it. "

Riley sighed, as they walked to the building across the street.

"So I contented myself with the conclusion that there was sexual and physical abuse of the inmates of such a sort that there was to be no memory of that place."

Then Franklin felt something as if he'd heard a whisper in his ear. as if a gentle voice whispered a name to him.

"Kate Monroe. Adler killed her, and her secrets are lost forever. She died in fire, as did the rest of the Crysalis Project."

There was no one there, but he seemed to feel that some thing was telling him the answer. Kramer chased Neal Caffrey away ruined his life and all for nothing. Neal would have protected Kate Munroe with his life, And kept her secret safe. But she was killed, and maybe rightly so. What ever crysalis was it was not worth all of this. The deputy director turned and left the building satisfied that there was nothing to discover he also made another choice that he didn't know he'd made. He pulled out his cell phone.

" Special Agent Kyle Collins fugetive retrival.

Neal stood there looking at the sea. Peter waited for him. He was quietly preparing for the fate that awaited him. Collins watched at a distance. Neal was surrendering the younger man took a deep breath and then let himself be taken. He had no other choice but to keep running and that was not what he wanted. Peter, sighed he knew this was the end of their partnership. Neal looked at him. He felt sorrow at the loss that he saw the blue eyes that met his. There was a sadness in his eyes. He looked at Collins, Who was on his cell phone. who ever Collins was talking to was Probably pretty high up there.

"Yes sir we do have Caffrey, and we are about to start on our way back. You'll be waiting to meet us? why sir? What about the charges? I see, yes I will Sir."

Collins looked at Neal and Peter. The two men seemed to know that it was over. He said nothing about Neal's fate and on the flight back Neal, sat looking out the window. This was the last chance he had, It was gone. All that was ahead of him was more suffering. Peter was forced to sit with the rest of Collin's team. he sighed. He had planned for this. hopefully The reverend , would do his job and Neal wouldn't have to suffer too much longer. He'd only one regret He had left Mozzie without a word sleeping off a bottle of champange in the villa. He looked at the scene outside the window. It really didn't matter any more soon it would be over. Soon he'd finally be able to stop running. Kramer, had robbed him of his last hope. He had never wanted any thing so much. He looked at the horizon, and steeled himself for the pain to come. Soon it would be over.

Pat Riley was loose in New York she had heard the rumors that an assassin was waiting at a small air strip that The fugetive removal team for the FBI often used. The man had little warning Pat caught him then Stood there Plainly visible as her plans played out Kramer arrived ands Hughes arrested him. Seems crysalis was something even the feds hated the name of but now that the subliminally planted Idea was that the twelfth victim, of her father's most insideous secret project, was dead there'd be no other hunters. The Last Pirate would remain to one day claim what was theirs by right of survival. Bill Riley saw to that before he had been killed in a gunfight with her and her partner. Mozzie had come to her just in time to prevent Neal's murder. The sniper was taken away As She stood watching her cousin returning home.

Three months before Neal's Commutation hearing:

A small man arrived in Dallas Texas it was pouring Down rain, as He ducked into a sheltered spot to wait for his ride. then came the black Dodge ram Pickup, a shadow in side gender undetermined because of the rain coat and the stetson hat that they wore . Mozzie was grateful for the feeling of safety. He had come there to get help for Neal after Kramer had first appeared. He had spied on the man, And had plenty of evidence that Philip Kramer had an agenda, after He and Neals had to rush to save their own hides and their treasure stash. He leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes as he felt the black dodge 3500 begin to roll down the drive way of DFW Airport. The driver was quiet then a femal version of Neal's voice Chuckled at him.

"You travel Light Little Hobbit."

"Neal needs your help."

Thunder rolled from above and lightning flashed momentarily illuminating a face but not enough to really see it clearly. The driver's expression had he been able to see it was more serious. as they drove out of the brighter lights toward Dallas several Black SUV's Passed them. heading toward the Airport. The driver watched them. THose were federal Government vehicles, She looked at the small man in the passenger seat.

"Maybe you should tell me everything Little Hobbit."

The scene became one of the pickup and the storm rolling above as Mozzie told his host about the problem he currently found himself in with Neal in the most danger. the smaller man's voice fades with the pickup's tail lights. as Lightning flashes from south west to northeast. The Storm is raging as you are left hearing rain, thunder and wind. The Pickup vanishes into the darkness of the storm.

New York present day:

The leer Jet has landed and Neal was expecting a quick death only to see some one he hadn't expected where the sniper should have been . He looked as the Deputy director of the FBI met his captors. The man looked at Neal then said.

"Who ordered this Fugetive retrieval is only for violent and dangerous offenders This man is neither So who ordered this action?"

"Sir?"

Peter smiled as he caught on to the question.  
"Director Kramer Of DC Art Crimes, ordered this sir He drove Neal away so that he could break up our partnership, and force Neal into a life of slavery back in DC."

"Ah Agent Burke, you signaled your C. I. to run I already know why , Chet Edwards Gave Deputy Director Hughes his two best Rangers to help us ferret that out. you made a good call. And protected your teams asset." Deputy Director Franklin replied. Neal realized what Pat was doing she was some how puppeteering the Deputy Director of the FBI to rescue him and give him back his life. though he'd never be able to prove it. she stood there silent sentinel to his return home A protector of his own. Pat may not be a con but she was still a pirate! And this action had a purpose. Mozzie met him in the airport the smaller man smiled at him as he was taken back to FBI Head quarters. Neal looked back at the solitary black shadow, Weariness in his eyes. The shadow stood there looking right back at him. Neal had a protector and even God couldn't help Kramer now. Mozzie was in the airport hangar, and Neal saw him as he was led away. He'd been the one to bring Pat to the rescue Caffrey wondered when his friend, had pulled that little bit of magic. The time when he had left because they had an argument over the treasure. Neal was in shock that his friend had not been angry with him at all. Mozzie and he might not get a chance to talk but it was good to know he had someone else they could both rely on to do what ever they could to get Kramer. The Deputy Director Left orders for a full investigation of DC art crimes. Pat being traded to the FBI meant Neal was safer than he had been. His friend visited him in the protected witnesses holding center at Black Pines and though Pat had come only after Neal sent three requests she was most welcome.

"Pat, you look good,"

"You've looked better cousin."

They had been sitting there a while when Pat looked at him.

" Jay, I need to know why did you change your name so much, since leaving home?"

"You know why because of our dads and what they..."

Neal stopped and looked at her

"Because of all the people who were looking for you and crysalis."

Pat nodded Uh about that I've ended the chase for crysalis it's lost and gone thanks to a certain Hawiian volcanoe There's no records no proof, and the twelfth victim The survivor of Pride more is believed to be dead."

Neal blinked as he looked at her "Dead? But how'd you Who did you make them think was the..."

The realiasation hit him like a ton of bricks.

" Kate? you put it into the head of the deputy Director of the FBI that Kate was..."

" I did nothing of the kind he built That theory himself."

Pat countered. Neal looked at her Adler the only other person who might have known was killed and it made sense that Kate did have a lot of secrets including as neal had found out a plot to deliver him to someone who had plans for him and the survivor of Pride Moore.


	2. Chapter 2

Pat was glad to be back in Texas She and Kim had been away for nearly a year. Eagle's Nest 2 was a welcome sight. Their fomer home was after all under water and twenty miles off the new gulf coast. The Llano River gliding by the hill sides, The new barns and Horses They were greeted by Walker among others. It was a good place well away from the coast line, that was still too unstable. The World was Far different From what it used to be the new mountain range that was once the hill country was Stunning Enchanted Rock was now a snow capped Dome.  
the land was beautiful. Even the trees and all had changed. But their family was still there and that made this new place home. Walker looked at Pat 's ice blue eyes She knew Skip had not made it, the ground vanished from beneath the huge red dun, and Walker saw him buried by thousands of Tons of earth and rock Pat had been as close as she could get to the former home she had known. and wept for her own losses. Yet she made offering for Those who died as well. There was a pagan ceremony for the lost land of Texas. Just up the beach there was a christian group among many others.

"He was alone when he died. Scared running from the death that took him. Godess Epona, now He is with you, tell him I'm sorry that I wasn't here." Pat said.

Kim watched her set the small raft of offerings adrift in the tide. Kim had set her own offering adrift. The Pair walked away from the beach and The christians signing Hymns and weeping went by them. Many the last of their families. Many were children, that were alone in the world. This made it harder for them to look into young faces and to see hopelessness in the tear stained faces.

"Rangers, this wasn't your fault one boy called to them Please avenge my family get these bastards!" The boy called.

Pat sighed, "How close are we to getting them? We have to get them all." She thought. Then it was the drive to the other place.

The new place was the same as the old one. But Pat looked out and seeing the valley below it wasn't the same seeing the horses save for her own much beloved Skip her heart wasn't in this place. They stayed the night and Then went to Dallas the next day. Walker's place was still standing still the same. This eased her mind. Their hidden circle the one by the river in the shelter of an oak tree that had hidden it for several years, her first altar still stood there. She and Kim celebrated Lammas and Pat's iniation as a wiccan. They shared a Meal of fruit and bread for lunch giving thanks for this place that was left of their world. It was odd to see the ocean that was once so far away the building of Ports and Harbors that was the new Dallas, It was a port city, Created by man made earth quakes. The arrests here, had been numerous.

"Blessed Goddess, thank you for helping our cause." Kim said.

The newspapers read of even more arrests The next day The first ones in D.C. Others in California ans even Cascade Washington. The organisation was falling apart. Cnn and Fox news were Extolling the virtueous honest cops while posting lists of the bad guys. the corporations and other groups that were being investigated. Pat had read none of it. She was with the cousin who was still missing.  
Peter Burke was now a relative by adoption, and Pat felt a bond with her fed Cousins Had formed over the past few months. Neal had brought her a new family The white Collar division, Now all that was left of her world was two Badges her Ranger's star and her FBI badge. This was something she had to work out, Kim realized That While Pat was having night mares The contents of which were in her negativity journal. Her feral mind working out her place in this brave new world. It was at the Lone EAGLE Lammas festival that Kim saw Pat's Thoughts had been turning in this new direction.

"Now at this time when the Goddess and God celebrate their wedding feast and all is gathered in for us and the time of rest for the earth and the souls that have departed for the Light of the next world. We pray for all those that are no longer in this realm, Either by the actions of those doomed to pass into non existence by the evil that holds our world hostage, or by the cycle of the years, those worthy who are in the next world await rebirth. May they travel through the next world and rejoin us so that the cycle may continue. So mote it be."  
Kim blinked when Pat invoked The belief of the New Eponan version of the cycle of the year other pagans actually liked this idea better than the old system beliefs that the god died and was reborn of the Goddess in incestuous unending relation ship. In the New Eponan covens the harvest is celebrated as the Wedding feast of the Goddess and God. That the winter was the honey moon and that Spring greeted the return of souls from beyond this world So the cycle would continue. Birth death and rebirth, and that certain souls were sent to this world for a reason as protectors of the innocent and that these souls had a destiny. Riley believed this and deep inside her very soul was deep belief that she was here for a purpose That her being in this time and this place was part of the plan of the God and Goddess.

"You have survived so much Mexico, the murderous gang your brother led, You father and Now I see it you truly believe that you are a protector spirit. Not a messiah type, But a protector spirit nonthe less." Kim said "You Spoke of the wedding feast instead of the death of the god. the New Eponan version of the cycle of the year. at the Lammas Celebration."

Pat nodded. " The Lord Cernunnos and Lady Epona, are immortal they are divine after all."

Kim looked at her "So you are saying The cycle of the year is not right, that the God does not die but that the harvest is the wedding feast and winter is the time of rest and peace? "

"Look at this way Kim, have The Goddess and God struck me down for Heresey? All we have of the old ways is the opinions of those who didn't know the ancient peoples and the word of cross dragger conquerors to tell us of the old ways. Only the conqueror writes the history of the conquered. So I choose not to believe it." Pat replied.

"Ah I see you choose to believe in an immortal God and Goddess!" Kim Said

"All the negative things about History, are written by the spin doctors." Pat said.


End file.
